vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
666:Satan (The God of High School)
|-|Phase I= |-|Phase II= |-|Phase III= Summary 666:Satan, often referred to simply as Satan, is a denizen of the Heavenly Realm who seeks to succeed his mentor Beelzebub as the master of the First Heavenly Realm. Although child-like in appearance, he boasts monstrous power and proves to be one of the greatest threats to the heroes when the gods descended upon Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C | At least Low 4-C | At least Low 4-C, Up to 4-B with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture Name: 666:Satan Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Classification: God, Master of the First Heavenly Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Duplication, Telepathy (Can read his foes' minds in order to copy their techniques), Power Mimicry (Can copy any technique or ability he sees or reads from his opponent's mind), Body Control (Can completely turn his head around), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb light and heat from his surroundings to empower himself and use it against his foes), Regeneration (Mid-High, quickly recovered after Mo-Ri completely dismembered him), Statistics Amplification via Na Bong Chim Acupuncture Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (Casually tossed Jupiter from orbit towards Earth in a short time frame, Beelzebub stated that 666:Satan defeated him in order to become Master of the First Heavenly Realm, could fight equally with an angry Jin Mo-Ri and a serious Han Dae-Wi, despite not displaying even a portion of his true strength) | At least Small Star level (Matched a bloodlusted Mo-Ri blow-for-blow and had the upper-hand for much of their fight, broke the Ruyi Jingu after using Na Bong Chim Limiter Removal fifty-two times) | At least Small Star level (Presumably superior to his previous phases), Up to Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture (Raised his power 250,000x with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture and was utilizing the energy being produced by the Sun as an attack against Mo-Ri) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Pulled Jupiter to Earth in an instant, can rival the pace of a Sage's Wisdom amplified Han Dae-Wi and a Speed Mode-enhanced Jin Mo-Ri) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ | At least Class XGJ | At least Class XGJ, up to Class XTJ (Matched Mo-Ri blow for blow through all of the stages of their fight and can boost his power up to 250,000x) Durability: At least Small Star level (Unscathed after fighting both Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi, despite enduring countless attacks including colliding with the Moon after being struck by Dae-Wi's repulsive force) | At least Small Star level (Matched a bloodlusted Mo-Ri blow-for-blow and had the upper-hand for much of their fight, Withstood the rebound effect of using Na Bong Chim Limiter Removal fifty-two times) | At least Small Star level (Presumably superior to his previous phases), Up to Solar System level with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture, (Raised his power 250,000x with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture and survived numerous attacks from Jin Mo-Ri even after the latter had boosted his power 250,000x) Stamina: High (Clashed with Han-Dae Wi with no apparent effort and outlasted even the likes of Jin Mo-Ri, albeit while the latter was using a great deal of power by creating hundreds of clones) Range: Extended melee range with Full Contact Karate, Several AU with telekinesis and gravity manipulation (Pulled Jupiter towards Earth) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although Satan seemed level-headed at first, he was soon revealed to have a great love for battle, letting Mo-Ri rest for a short period prior to their battle in order to have a more stimulating fight and taking great pleasure in both dealing and receiving pain. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, easily matching Mo-Ri blow for blow and maintaining the upper hand for much of their fight. In addition, his ability to read his foe's mind allows him to quickly analyze and use their techniques against them, making it difficult to surprise him with new techniques. However, his lust for battle can make him short-sighted, as he relished in the powers he received from Mo-Ri and was subsequently paralyzed by Mo-Ri's use of acupuncture followed by the flurry of Taekwondo attacks that followed. In addition, he has a severe inferiority complex and need to prove himself due to the gods of the Heavenly Realm's tendency to compare him to the Monkey King, and takes great pride in his status as the Champion of the Gods. Weaknesses: Satan loves a good fight and often makes questionable decisions in order to get a better one. Has a severe inferiority complex towards the Monkey King and is incredibly prideful as the Champion of the Gods, His ability to mimic other's powers does not seem to extend to equipment, as he did not bother to try and copy the Ruyi Jingu Bang or the Robe of the Sage. In addition, he hasn't shown the ability to alter his own body structure to match the passive or innate abilities of others, as he was still overwhelmed by Jin Mo-Ri after using Na Bong Chim Limiter Removal to the same extent as him. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Satan Throwing a Planet.jpg|Throwing Jupiter Satan Duplication.jpg|Duplication Satan_Cloning.png|Infinite Cloning Satan_Armor_El_Diablo.jpg|Satan Armor: El Diablo Satan Blue Dragon's Wave.PNG|Blue Dragon's Storm Satan Blue Dragon's Wave 2.PNG|Effects Satan Blue Dragon's Kick.PNG|Blue Dragon's Kick Satan Blue Dragon's Kick 2.PNG|Effects *'Mind-Reading:' Dae-Wi commented during their fight that Satan had managed to read his mind in order to learn the martial arts techniques of Mo-Ri and himself. Dae-Wi further compared this to fighting against Mo-Ri's analytical skills and copying abilities. *'Satan Armor: El Diablo:' Satan creates a goat-like energy construct that increases his defense. *'Technique and Ability Mimicry:' Satan has shown the ability to be able to mimic any technique or fighting style he sees, regardless of their origin, mechanics, or difficulty. *'The King: Throwing a Planet:' After watching Dae-Wi throw Mars, Satan managed to learn the King's signature technique, allowing him to casually throw Jupiter at Earth in an instant. *'Duplication:' Satan learned how to clone himself after watching Jin Mo-Ri, allowing him to create hundreds of clones to assist him in combat. After continuing to fight Mo-Ri in combat, Satan began cloning himself infinitely, creating 209,607,450,000,000,000 clones at once before Mo-Ri attacked him once again. Full Contact Karate *'Fourth Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm:' Dae-Wi's signature attack, Satan analyzed and learned this attack, utilizing it with such mastery that he did not even need to use the first three stances to initiate it. *'Blue Dragon Reverse:' Satan redirects the flow of air to reverse the direction of an oncoming attack. Satan tried to use this to counter Han Dae-Wi's repulsive force. Renewal Taekwondo * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm, Satan learned this ability after reading Dae-Wi's mind. Na Bong Chim Acupuncture * Na Bong Acupuncture Limiter Removal: Satan strikes a point in his brain to remove the limiters on his body, allowing him to multiply his overall power, speed, and durability tremendously at the cost of a "rebound effect" as the effects begin to wear off, resulting in crippling pain. However, Satan seems to be unfazed by the latter effect. Like Mo-Ri, he was able to multiply his power up to two-hundred fifty-thousand times with this technique. Key: Phase I | Phase II | Phase III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 4